


Mutter

by jocundsordidity, MasterFinland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocundsordidity/pseuds/jocundsordidity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: “Lift, zaichik. Let me see you.” Yuri purrs, all alpha and sugar as he cups his right thigh, and Otabek obeys without even a lick of hesitation. When Yuri looks at him like that, sharp eyes flashing in a way that is so distinctly alpha, and glossy with arousal, Otabek doesn’t know how to feel anything other than the overwhelming need to be stuffed with his mate’s knot and fucked unbelievably full.





	Mutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuroko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroko/gifts).



> "Hello i really enjoy your stories and I was wondering if you could write another yuri and otabek story of yuri making love to Otebek and making him feel loved."

Yuri pants harshly against his neck, breath hot and damp. The gasps he’s giving are sweet and desperate as he rocks into his mate, long fingers gripping tightly to the thick, dark thighs in his grip. He always squeezes hard enough to bruise and Otabek  _ loves  _ it, loves the sting and burn of the sharp nails digging into his skin.

 

Yuri is fucking him so slow, so good, so deep, that it almost hurts, and Otabek aches for Yuri to go faster, harder, but also to just keep doing exactly what he’s doing until he knots them together and stuffs him even further than he already is, heavy with his alpha’s child. Otabek’s weeping cock sits untouched between his mate’s lithe, toned form and his own swollen one, and when Yuri rolls his hips just right it bumps against his hip, and makes the omega beneath him shudder. 

 

“Yuri, Yura…” Otabek gasps, hisses, because he doesn’t want to stop, not at all, but they’re going to have to or else his hip is going to cramp up again and kill the mood. “Yura,  _ süyiktim _ \- ah, oh, fuck!- we- I need to r-roll over, oh!-” Otabek’s hands shake, tremble, with pleasure, as his brain tries to decide between pushing his mate away and pulling him even closer.

 

_ “Govno.” _ Yuri hisses, low in his throat, and Otabek whines pitifully at the tone, baring his neck to his grumpy alpha in a raw, instinctual need to appease him. Yuri nips at his mark, rough but playful enough to let him know that he isn’t really upset, as he stills to pull out, left hand gentle against the taut skin of his belly. His cheeks are red and his breath comes out in little huffs that send shivers down Otabek’s spine. “Which way?” His accent is thick and his voice has turned to gravel, and Otabek can’t help the moan that spills from his lips. His cock twitches and he can feel the fresh gush of slick as it dribbles out of his fluttering hole. Yuri helps him up, helps him get situated. 

 

“Left.” Otabek croaks, his own face flushed a pretty pink, dark hair curled and sticking to his forehead. Yuri holds his hip steady as he rolls, repositions the pillow beneath his hips until he hears Otabek sigh sweetly, and then takes his place back between his legs. Yuri is still on his knees, in the same position as before, and the omega clenches around nothing, because this is his favorite way to be fucked. The alpha’s knot is swollen, and his cock twitches and drips, and Otabek nearly  _ sobs  _ when Yuri taps his ankle.

 

“Lift,  _ zaichik.  _ Let me see you.” Yuri purrs, all alpha and sugar as he cups his right thigh, and Otabek obeys without even a lick of hesitation. When Yuri looks at him like that, sharp eyes flashing in a way that is so distinctly  _ alpha _ , and glossy with arousal, Otabek doesn’t know how to feel anything other than the overwhelming need to be stuffed with his mate’s knot and fucked unbelievably full. He moans when Yuri hooks his knee over his shoulder and leans over him, entering him again with a swift thrust that makes Otabek want to scream. Instead, he brings a hand to his mouth, sobbing against it, and Yuri snickers against his neck, hair tickling Otabek’s collarbone deliciously. He’s just rolling his hips slowly, barely moving, and Otabek is really going to start crying if Yuri doesn’t do something. 

 

“Yura,  _ god,  _ please, please just fuck me-” He cuts off with a yelp as his mate pushes his knot past his hole, and he moans pitifully into the pillow beneath his head. It’s wet with drool and snot and tears, but it’s nowhere near as dirty as the sheets are, which are already soaked with sticky, drying cum and globs of slick. 

 

“Don’t rush me, _ lyubimiy, _ you’ll get what you want.” Yuri purrs, elongated canines scraping against his mark as if he intended to bite it again. Otabek wishes he would. He sobs, rocks his hips back urgently, because it really is all he can do to  _ not  _ reach down and jerk himself off. 

 

Yuri pulls the knot back out of him with a disgustingly arousing  _ squelch, _ before beginning a new rhythm, faster than his previous one, but just as deep. It’s the perfect mixture of rough and gentle, and sometimes it alternates, and it feels so, so good, and Otabek is back teetering on the edge within seconds. He’s groaning and cursing, face tucked between his arm and pillow. 

 

Yuri takes his left hand, then, with his right, cooing in his chest. His thrusts slow down again, become gentle and then stop. It draws a frustrated noise from his mate. He ignores it, squeezes his mate’s hand. Otabek squeezes his hand back regardless of the dip back down from orgasm, peeks out from his arm-cocoon just enough for Yuri to press sweet, adoring kisses to his lips and face. 

 

“I love you, Beka.” He murmurs into one of the kisses, nipping Otabek’s lower lip and soothing the spot with his tongue afterwards. Otabek sighs out his response, the same soft words, teary eyes fluttering shut. He feels Yuri’s fingers dance down his side, feels him shift his positing to hold his large bump, fingers splayed over it. He starts to thrust again, and it’s so gentle, so careful, so  _ loving, _ and Yuri is whispering praises, sweet nothings, in any language he can, against his knee, pressing kisses to it after each utterance. 

 

Otabek’s toes curl, and he squeezes Yuri’s hand tight enough that his knuckles turn white. Yuri is looking at him with those eyes again, with an expression Otabek can’t fully decipher. He pants, gasps, whines, against their clasped hands, and Yuri is smiling down at him, adoring, thrusts still slow and gentle even when they start to become more jerky, more erratic. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,  _ zaichik,  _ so amazing. So full of my pup, so fucking incredible,” Yuri moans, blows hair out of his face. He leans a little closer, hips moving more frantically now. “Fuck, baby. ‘M gonna cum, Beka, gonna knot. Gonna stuff you, fill you up nice and full.” 

 

Otabek moans pathetically, eyes swimming. He’s begging, babbling, incoherently. He needs it, he needs it so, so bad, and the feeling of Yuri’s knot slipping into him and locking sends him over the edge. He cums with a choked sob, spilling onto the sheets and his own heavy belly. Yuri follows fully only a moment later, hips rocking a few more times before he stills. He takes a moment to breathe, chest heaving, before carefully lowering Otabek’s trembling leg back into the bed.

 

“Yura,” Otabek croaks, twisting his upper body just slightly to hold shaking arms out for his mate to fall into. He buries his face in his mate’s hair, allows Yuri to reposition them both so Otabek on his back once again, pillow comfortably beneath his hips, without complaint. He purrs, nuzzles Yuri until the young alpha gets the hint and begins to scent him back. Otabek can feel Yuri’s low, returning rumbles vibrating in his own chest.

 

Yuri pulls away a bit to cup his face with his left hand, holding himself up with his right forearm. He presses a sloppy kiss, full of wiggling tongue, and then just his tongue, to Otabek’s jaw, and Otabek snorts, shoving playfully at his dork of a mate, who takes to licking at his hand instead, grinning.

 

“Yuri, stop it!” He cackles, and Yuri does as he begs, giggling along with him. He settles back down into the crook of Otabek’s neck with ease. The omega wipes his hand against the nasty sheets, because they had to wash them anyway and it didn’t really matter anymore, before he wraps his arms around his mate tightly. 

 

Yuri mutters his love against his sweaty neck, and Otabek smiles, muttering his own into Yuri’s damp hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy homie still got it


End file.
